1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet applicator for a dyeing machine, and more particularly relates to a jet applicator adapted for mounting and use on a multi-color type foam dyeing machine for distribution and application of foam color dyes in various patterns on woven stuff, fabrics and like textiles.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a novel jet applicator for applying and distributing color dyes, particularly foam color dyes, on woven stuff, fabrics and like textile materials in desired designs and pattern in a safe and efficient manner.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a jet applicator for dispensing, distributing and applying color dyes on woven stuff, fabrics and like textile materials.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jet applicator that is adapted for mounting and operation on a multi-color type foam dyeing machine for use in distributing and applying color foam dyes in various designs and patterns on woven stuffs, fabrics and like textile materials.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and described herein, the jet applicator of the present invention comprises a frame member, a plurality of foam distributors disposed on the frame member, each foam distributor having at least two foam reservoir chambers, a plurality of foam supplying tubes connecting each foam reservoir chamber to a foam generator, a plurality of foam discharging tubes each having a foam supply end connected to a foam chamber and a foam discharge end secured to the frame member, an inclined plate removably provided beneath the foam discharge ends of the foam discharging tubes, a roller rotatably mounted adjacent to a lower portion of the inclined plate, a traversing rod movably provided above the inclined plate for reciprocal action along its axis, and a plurality of foam guide blades provided in an equally spaced relationship on the traversing rod.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.